


Loki Earns A Royal Spanking!

by Sandboy28



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Apologies, Bar Fight, Bare Bottom Spanking, Crying, Cuddles, Loving Odin, Loving Sigyn, Teen Loki, after spanking cuddles, carpentry, young thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Our sweet little teen Loki gets drunk and into a bar fight on Altare! His future mother in law takes him in hand. Loving Odin, Young Thor, Adoring Queen, Sympathetic Sigyn, Helpful Heimdall and precious little Loki. One adorable little rump spanked with love!





	Loki Earns A Royal Spanking!

Seventeen year old Loki Odinson stood before the Altarian throne, battered and bruised from a bar fight. It had begun when the young prince announced to a crowded bar that he was affianced to the Princess, Sigyn. Technically, he was already married to her, at least by Midgardian standards, having eloped there with the dark haired beauty. A number of bar patrons, recognizing his youth and feeling a bit angry at his bold proclamation regarding their beloved Princess. When Loki persisted in arguing the point a fight ensued, resulting in the utter destruction of the bar and the arrest of several patrons, including the young Prince.   
Naturally, Ursa, the Queen of Altare had contacted Odin immediately. He replied that Loki had broken her laws and was subject to her punishments. Pleased with this proclamation, she had called the battered young Asgardian to stand before her. Any anger she may have felt was instantly drained away at the sight of the poor, disheveled teen.  
Loki stood before her, head down in shame. His handsome face was covered in bruises and he sported a black eye. His clothing was torn and he was unsteady on his feet, no doubt hung over from the previous night’s debauchery. The elderly Queen wanted to be angry but Loki was just so damned pitiful and cute she couldn’t generate enough to light a match. The boy looked like a broken doll.   
“Well, well, young man.” She said, mock scowling. Loki looked up at her meekly through moist, black eyelashes. He had been crying which stabbed her heart even more. “Loki.” She said now, her voice soft. “What made you do such a naughty thing?” The gentle scolding pierced Loki’s tender heart and a tear tracked down his long cheek, making a trail through the dirt there.   
“I…I j…just wanted to celebrate our official engagement My Queen.” He said timidly.   
“I see. Well, that was some celebration.” Loki’s chest heaved with a sob.   
“I didn’t mean to drink so much…”  
“You weren’t supposed to be drinking at all. It is illegal for someone as young as you to drink on Altare.”  
“Yes my Queen.” Loki replied, hitching another miserable sob.   
“What should I do with a naughty boy who breaks the law?” Ursa said rhetorically. Loki peered up at her, swiping his eyes with his sleeve. It was an adorable, juvenile act which tugged her heart strings even more. “Loki darling, since you are engaged to my daughter that makes you my son. That gives me powers of discipline over you.”  
“Yes ma’am.” Loki squeaked, knowing what was coming.   
“Clear the room!” She called out. Every living being in the room except she and Loki disappeared in one minute. “Come here, child.” She said, smiling and holding her arms out. Loki mounted the steps of the dais and walked into her arms. Ursa cuddled the young Prince, stroking his head and hugging him gently, in deference to his battle wounds. He was so slight and delicate she felt a wave of motherly protectiveness for him. His hair smelled of henna and even as disheveled as he was, he was utterly adorable.   
“I’m very sorry my Queen.” Loki peeped softly.   
“I know my darling boy.” She replied, tenderly petting his head. “But you must be punished.”  
“Yes ma’am.” Loki said softly. Ursa pulled the teen around and laid him across her lap. She smiled at the adorable, wriggling bottom before her. She very nearly changed her mind when she saw how cute it was. Carefully, she peeled his leggings down to reveal a pale, adorable little behind. The soft, round little cheeks were flawless. She hated to redden them but he needed a lesson.   
“Now hold still, sweetling.”   
“Yes My Queen.” Loki squeaked. She drew back and began to spank the vulnerable little rump briskly. Loki, shocked by the sting, yelped and arched his back. Ursa spanked Loki soundly, applying thirty, sharp smacks to his little behind. By the time it ended Loki was fussing and sniffling back unshed tears. His bottom was a dusky pink and stung like blazes! He refused to cry because the humiliation of it would have killed him. Ursa gently rubbed the soft, warm flesh.   
“There now. All over with. My poor little Prince. Ursa loves you child.” Loki’s heart could not take the sweetness of her words and he began to sob, lying obediently still. “Shhhhhh.” Ursa shushed. “There, there my sweet boy. Ursa is not angry with you. I love my little Loki.” Her hand was so gentle and soothing and her words so tender she lulled Loki into a sleepy near trance state. Finally she tugged his leggings up and drew him into a warm, loving hug. Loki melted in her embrace. “There now, all better. Yes, my poor little prince. Such a good boy.” She cooed and petted him until he uttered a huge yawn, making her smile. She leaned down and kissed his glossy black hair and stood him up. “Punishment taken!” She pronounced.   
“Thank you for correcting me my Queen.” Loki said dreamily, swiping at his eyes adorably. He reached back, rubbing his sore bottom gingerly.   
“You’re welcome darling. You had better go and see Sigyn before she falls to pieces with worry for you.” She said, grinning. She gave Loki a matey pat on his bottom and he scooted down the steps and ran to his beloved Sigyn.

* * * *

Sigyn stood and threw herself into Loki’s arms when he came through the door to her chambers.   
“Oh, Loki! Was it bad?” She asked, stroking his hair and kissing his cheek repeatedly. It was damps from his tears and his beautiful eyes were bloodshot from crying.   
“It was a real walloping.” Loki said, a wry smile on his face. He reached back and rubbed his bottom gingerly. Sigyn chuckled and held him, sympathetically petting him.   
“Let me see.” Sigyn said decisively, peeling the back of his leggings down. Loki’s face reddened as she inspected his bare and well spanked bottom. “Oh, poor darling! Your poor little bottom!” She patted it gently and winced at the heat coming from it. Loki smiled and drew her in for a passionate kiss. Moments later they were knotted together, kissing and cuddling on the edge of her bed.   
One hour later, Loki walked down the corridor of the palace on Asgard and was intercepted by Thor. He grasped the young Prince’s arm and marched him toward the throne room.   
“Father wants a word with you little brother.” He said. Loki feared that word would be between his father’s palm and his already stinging bottom! Odin dismounted the throne the minute he saw Loki. The boy cringed as he approached. His father’s expression was unreadable. Odin reached out and pulled his youngest son into a warm cuddle, rubbing is back. Loki trembled, anticipating punishment.   
“Why do you tremble, my son?” Odin asked, pulling Loki out and looking at him with compassion. “Awww. Papa isn’t angry.” He hugged Loki tenderly and kissed his sweaty forehead. The young Prince relaxed and stopped trembling when he realized his bottom was safe. Odin spun him around and peeled his leggings down, gazing appreciatively at his well spanked, pink little bottom. “My goodness! That looks very sore.”   
“Yes papa.” Loki squeaked pitifully. Odin chuckled and hugged him again.   
“Well, that’s another lesson learned.” The elderly god gently patted Loki’s rump.   
“Ow.” The boy said miserably.   
“Head to your chambers and papa will fetch the ice and salve.” Odin said. Loki didn’t wait for an engraved invitation! He walked quickly to his chambers and laid on his stomach. Presently, the All Father came in with the promised unguent and ice. 

* * * *

The next morning, Queen Ursa was paid a visit by Heimdall, bearing two, huge bouquets of flowers. She smiled as the big sentry approached and bowed before her.   
“Rise, handsome sentry!” She said, grinning. Heimdall stood and brought the flowers to her. She took them, thanking the big man. “To whom do I owe my thanks?” She asked.   
“My Queen, Prince Loki sends these flowers to you and Princess Sigyn. I have been asked to pass his apologies to you and let you know that he is working to repair the damage he did.” Ursa smiled warmly.   
“Well how nice. Where is he now?” She asked.   
“He has spent the entire morning cleaning and repairing the bar he helped destroy My Queen.” Ursa nodded, impressed. “Such a good boy.” She breathed. 

* * * *

Loki had arrived on Altair and quickly made his way to the scene of his crime. The bar’s owner and a few of his hands were picking through the broken furniture and glassware when the young prince came in, tools in hand.   
“I…I’ve come to fix what I broke.” He announced to the surprised group. “But first I submit myself to you for punishment.” Loki walked right up to the bar owner. “I am only seventeen and too young to drink in a bar. I did so in defiance of your laws and caused the bar fight which damaged your property. I have come to fix what I did wrong and submit myself for discipline.” The owner, a huge balding man looked down at Loki, his expression softening.   
“Did the Queen punish you, son?” The man asked.   
“Yes sir.”   
“How?”   
“She turned me over her knee and spanked my bottom sir.” Loki said, his cheeks reddening.   
“Awww. Did she spank you hard?” The man asked sympathetically.   
“Yes sir. You may spank me now if you think I deserve it.” Loki looked up at the man, his huge, aqua eyes wide and innocent. The man turned him around and applied three very gentle pats to his little behind.   
“There. Now you can help us clean up. Alright?” He said, smiling. Loki smiled and nodded.   
“Yes sir! I’m a good carpenter. I can rebuild your bar.”   
“Very well. Let’s get to work!” Four hours later the area was clean and Loki had the bar nearly finished. Suddenly the door came open and Queen Ursa stepped in! All of the workers and Loki knelt reverently.   
“Rise my fine gents. I just wanted to come by and see how our young prince is doing.” She stepped forward and looked around, nodding approvingly. Loki, a tool belt around his slender waist and smudges of dirt on his cute face stood looking wide eyed with anticipation of her verdict. “Well, well! What a fine job you’re doing Loki!” The boy fairly squirmed with delight.   
“Thank you, my Queen!” He said sweetly. Ursa went to him and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.   
“I want you gentlemen to know that this young man, who is affianced to my daughter, offered to do this on his own time. I am well pleased with him. Treat him well.”   
“Yes my Queen. We will. He is a good boy and a fine carpenter.” Loki smiled at the man’s compliment.   
“I’ll take my leave. Well done, Loki. I am very proud of you.” She left as quickly as she came, leaving the men marveling and Loki standing just a bit taller. The Owner poured Loki a tall, cold soft drink and patted his back.   
“You are a special young man. You are welcome in my bar any time.” Loki smiled up at him gratefully.   
One hour later, the bar was finished and looked as it had before the fight. Loki had fixed the stools and chairs and cleaned up the entire area. He pulled a large wad of Altarian currency from his pocket and handed it to the man.   
“What’s this for?” The man asked.   
“It’s for the damaged merchandise I could not fix, sir. Please tell me if it isn’t enough. I will get more.” The man reached out and drew Loki in, hugging him warmly. His eyes were misty with tears.   
“It’s plenty. Oh, you good boy!” He said, giving the young prince a gentle pat on the rump. “Thank you, my good little prince.”   
“Yes sir. I’m sorry I got drunk and broke your bar up.”   
“I forgive you, Little One. Thank you for fixing it back.”   
“You’re welcome.” Loki took his leave and returned to Asgard. The minute he landed in the observatory Eric and Inger intercepted him.   
“Where have you been, Loki? We’ve looked everywhere for you?” Eric asked.   
“Yeah, what happened to you> That’s a pretty good black eye!”   
The boy patted Loki’s back. The three walked out, into the corridor together.   
“I got into a bar fight on Altare.” Loki said, his expression prideful.   
“Did you get into trouble?” Inger asked.   
“Yes. I got a hiding from the Queen.” The pair nodded appreciatively.   
“This calls for a celebration!” Eric chortled. Loki laughed at his exuberance. The three disappeared down the hallway toward certain mischief!


End file.
